Containers that are used to hold various types of liquids are well known. Some such containers are specifically intended to be used to hold a beverage of some kind. A person can access the beverage in the container when they wish to consume the beverage. Some such beverage containers are specifically adapted to be used by persons who wish to hold a cold beverage or a beverage that is at the same temperature as the environment in them. Such containers may be used by an athlete or other person engaged in an exercise activity. Such a beverage bottle may be used by a person during or after physical activity by the person. Often such containers are made of materials such as metals or hard plastics that can resist breakage when subjected to at least a moderate impact force.
Other containers are adapted for specific use to hold hot or cold liquids such as containers for use in holding hot beverages. One of the desirable features of the material used that is in contact with the liquid is that the container material will remain inert at elevated temperatures. Glass has been used as an inert material in constructing hot beverage containers. The holding of beverages in glass containers is considered desirable by many consumers of beverages. However, glass is brittle and particularly prone to breakage when subject to impact forces.
It is known to construct a relatively breakage-resistant container that is specifically adapted to hold a hot beverage. By way of example, in some such composite containers, a glass inner vessel is encased within a hard outer shell. The hard outer shell provides some level of protection for the glass inner vessel. Such containers can readily hold both hot and cold beverages within the inner glass vessel. Due to their construction, such containers are relatively good in reducing pace of the loss of temperature of hot drinks and the pace of the increase in temperature of cold drinks, towards the temperature of the environment. However, they may still to some degree be prone to breakage, particularly when used in an environment where a person is engaged in physical activity where the risk to an impact force is increased compared to normal use.
Also, when constructing containers for holding liquids, there are other design considerations that may have to be taken into account. For example, providing a re-sealable container that can be used multiple times raises challenges. Also, providing containers that employ materials that are considered to be safe from a human/animal health perspective may also be important, particularly for beverage containers.
Improvements in known liquid containers are desired.